A planetary transmission of this nature has been made known by U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,927, wherein the number of the forward gears is respectively greater by one than the numbers of the frictional elements. At each gear change between the forward gears, one of the provided frictional elements is shifted in or out.
Thus, the purpose of the invention is to make available a new and improved transmission, which avoids the known faults and yet fulfills the above mentioned advantages. Further the purpose will include a desirable construction and arrangement of a start-up element as well as make possible a desirable design of the input and output of power.
In accord with the invention, this purpose will be achieved by a transmission for a motor vehicle with automatic shifting capabilities of the type mentioned in the introductory passages with the features of claim 1  above.
In accordance with the invention, this purpose will be achieved by a transmission for a motor vehicle with automatic shifting capabilities.